Office Love ?
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: I've fallen for him.. haven't I? It was mean't to be an office fling, but now its just developed into an office romance... or has it? Dougie X OC


My fingers danced around his exposed chest, occasionally grazing his detailed tattoo. His left arm was wrapped protectively around my shoulders. I breathed in the scent I could only define as 'Dougish', before exhaling again. Our hot naked bodies were pressed against each other under the soft sheets, after we had been in a passionate embrace mere moments ago. Our breathing was slowly returning to normal, our chests rising and falling slower than before. My ear was pressed against Dougie's heart, and I could hear it beating in time to the clock. I could feel his eyes boreing into the back of my head, like he was waiting for me to look up at him. ****

But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew this would be the last time we'd meet like this and I didn't want to ruin the moment by crying. Sleeping with an employee is forbidden where we work. I should know; I helped make the rule. Yet here I am, boss of the management section of the company sleeping with my P.A. God what mess have I got into? ****

His fingers are slowly moving along my bare back, lazily tracing shapes but its feels good. It also feels wrong. How am I meant to tell the man I've fallen for that we have to stop this? This was just a fling; an office crush. Then over the months, for me personally, it became an office romance. Heck, maybe even love. I don't know how he feels about this whole situation. We don't really talk about it. ****

I give out a loud sigh before finally looking up at this gorgeous man, who I had been fortunate enough to be with for the last 7 months. His deep blue eyes were glistening with hope and maybe a hint of love; his eyes crinkled at the edges from where he was grinning massively. My heart began to feel even heavier after seeing his smile, knowing that it would be broken in a few words. ****

**"**Finally! I thought I'd started to get too ugly for you" Dougie joked, giving me a cheeky wink. I giggled, usually it would have been real but not this time. He could obviously sense something was wrong because his grin started to fade. But before he could say anything, I just smiled and spoke, trying to avoid him asking questions. ****

**"**You'd never been too ugly for me. Even if you were the ugliest twat in the world, I'd still be right here with you now. Plus it would take a hell of a long time for you to get ugly, because well let's be honest, you are frickin' hot" I say, before leaning up, planting a soft kiss to his lips. He responded with eagerness; that eagerness is something I would miss once this night was over. His hand slipped into my hair and his other arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, my own arms slipping around his neck. ****

When we finally pulled apart, our lips were slightly red and puffy, and our foreheads just rested against each others. We both were smiling widely; clearly very happy about where we were right now. Suddenly, guilt and sadness filled my heart and I couldn't stop my eyes from filling with tears. Dougies facial expression changed quickly, and he began to stroke my face with his thumbs. ****

**"**What's wrong?! Seriously, I'm starting to get worried..." He said, removing the tears as they fell. I opened my mouth but the words just didn't want to come out. Did I really want to ruin what I had right now? He was one of the best things to happen to me in a long time. I had fallen in love with this man. But maybe I had gotten into deep? Maybe now was a good time to back out and move on. We are both risking our jobs; putting so much at stake. Finally controlling my tears, I took a deep breath. Dougies eyes were fixated on me, just waiting for me to speak. ****

**"**We have to … stop... this" I said, removing his hands from my face and moving away slightly. His expression changed into hurt, before closing his eyes and speaking. ****

**"**Wha.. What?! What do you mean stop this? Have I done something?! I thought you liked me..." He began to choke out. He reached for me, but I just moved away again. Sitting up, I turned my back to him, wringing my hands trying anything to distract me. ****

**"**You know I like you Doug... don't be stupid. You haven't done anything but been perfect. It's just... we can't risk getting caught. We would both get it in the neck and our jobs would be kaput. I love being with you Dougie, but I can't risk it anymore" I was technically telling the truth. I couldn't risk losing my job, but the real reason is because i've fallen for him and I don't think he feels the same. I don't wanna get hurt. ****

I feel him shuffle closer, his body heat radiating against my back. His breathe even tickled my ear. "Since when did you care about the risk? If I remember rightly, I was the one who cared about the risk but you persuaded me that it wouldn't matter as long as we were together. We've been doing this for 7 months, and it's not like we have partners to worry about. And fuck our jobs, we can always get another one if we wanted. We haven't been caught yet, and at work we don't even give off the idea that we're anything more than fellow employees! What is this really about?!" He said. I could hear the pain radiating in his voice, and it just broke my heart even more.****

**"**You wanna know what this?" I said standing up, the sheet falling from around my body so now I was completely exposed. I turned to him, seeing his eyes start to fill with tears. "THIS, what's happening between us, for me is …. is love alright?! My feelings for you have done nothing but fucking grow and I can't deal with it anymore, knowing that you don't even feel the tiniest bit the same" I screamed at him, scrambling and putting back on all of my discarded clothing. "I didn't think this would happen. I thought it was just a fling, something that might one day pass, but it never did. I have to go, I think it's best we just don't see each other outside of work anymore. And when we're at work, just keep it professional, okay? Just forget that the last 7 months even happened alright?" Those last words that I spoke hurt the most, tears streaming down my face as I put on my other shoe. Looking up at him, I could see nothing but a heartbroken man, his own tears falling from his crystal blue eyes and landing on his bed sheets. I walked over to him, his eyes following my every movement. I slowly lent down and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. I had to leave straight after, otherwise I'd just end up taking back everything I said, but when in reality, it needed to be said. I quietly left his house, crying all the way home. Once I reached my house, I through my shoes across the hall, before sliding down my door, curling up in a ball and crying myself to sleep. I hadn't heard what Dougie had said as I left. It sounded roughly like 'I love you' but it was probably just my mind tricking me. ****

The next few days at work were horrible. From Monday to Thursday, Dougie couldn't even look me in the eye. If he had to give me papers, he'd walk in, eyes focused on the floor and put them on my desk before walking back out again. His eyes were red, so red that some people thought he'd been doing drugs, when really it had been from all the crying. We'd barely said two words to each other. The whole office just filled with awkward tension between us and it was becoming unbearable. ****

On Friday, Dougie didn't turn up for work. A stranger was sitting at his desk as I walked passed to go into my office. I slowly stopped before turning around and walking up to the mysterious man. "Erm, may I help you? That's my P.A's desk!" I said, before taking a sip of my warm coffee.****

**"**Didn't you hear ma'am? Mr Poynter, your old P.A quit this morning! I'm his replacement, Harry Judd" Harry smiled up at me, clearly excited about this new job opportunity. My heart sunk, even slightly breaking at the thought of never seeing him again. I swallowed, holding back tears as much as I could.****

**"**Did.. did he say why he wanted to leave?" I asked, my voice shaking as I talked. ****

**"**Erm apparently the job didn't feel right to him anymore. He wanted a fresh start somewhere new, I think" Harry said, looking sympathetically at me, " I take it that you guys were close?" ****

**"**You ..er... you could say that. He had been my P.A for a whole year. On this exact day to be precise. It's a... It's a real shame that he's gone. I'm sure you'll be a suitable replacement. Could... erm could you cancel all my meetings today? I need... I need to catch up on some things" I said, trying my hardest to stop my tears from falling. I was biting the inside of my lip quite hard right now. ****

**"**Of course ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry asked. It's clear that he knew I was upset and was trying to comfort me as best he could, but in all reality, I just wanted to be alone. ****

**"**Erm, nope I just want to be alone thank you. Call my office phone, but only if its really really important. Don't let anyone in" I said before walking into my office. I placed my folders and coffee cup on the desk, before closing the door and blinds. Collapsing to the floor, I begin to let the tears finally fall freely. My carpet began to get dark splotches and my eyes started to feel sore. After crying for around 2 hours, I slowly slumped over to my desk. I pushed my folders to the other side. I placed the coffee cup straight in the bin, as it had gone stale cold. Lying on my arms, I continued to cry, not caring how sore my eyes already were. ****

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken to the sound of my office phone ringing. Groggily I picked up, my voice hoarse from crying for so long. "H-Hello?" I said, rubbing my tender eyes carefully. ****

**"**Sorry to disturb you miss, but there is someone here to see you and they are pretty insistent on coming in. Should I let them?" Harry asked. I could hear a man in the background complaining that he needed to speak to me urgently. I really couldn't be bothered with people today, so I gave a reasonable answer. ****

**"**Just tell them to fuck off. I'm really not in the mood for 'visitors' today, so whatever's so important can either wait until tomorrow or can be emailed to me" I replied, putting the phone down and placing my head back in my arms. Suddenly I could hear loud shouting from outside my office door. I could hear a familiar voice shouting at Harry, telling him to move from in front of my door and that he was refusing to leave. I sniffled before standing up and moving over to the door. Harry was shouting back just as loudly, saying that he'd call security if the man didn't vacate the area. Slowly, I opened the door, the shouting hitting my ears at all force. Suddenly the shouting stopped dead. A pair of blue crystal eyes found mine. ****

**"**Harry, move. Let him through, please?" I asked quietly, my hand resting on his shoulder. ****

**"**Are you sure ma'am? He sounds kinda crazy!?" Harry said wearily. ****

**"**Call me Leah. And he's fine, honestly" I said, moving to the side, so Dougie could come into my office. Harry looked back and forth between me and Dougie before slowly moving out of the way and back to his seat. Dougie gave me a small smile before striding into my office. Harry mouthed the words 'want me to have security on stand by?'. I giggled before shaking my head and smiling. That was the first genuine smile I had given all week. ****

Closing my office door, I turn to see Dougie just standing there looking at me. He wasn't wearing his usual suit. Instead, he was wearing a baggy plain t-shirt, black skinny jeans and blue boat shoes. His wrist had about 5 bracelets stacked up and 2 necklaces jiggled around his neck. Even without his usual suit, he still looked incredibly hot. I moved over to my chair, ignoring eye contact with him, before sitting down, staring at the desk in front of me. ****

**"**What do you want Dougie? Hurry up and say whatever it is you have to say. I have work to get on with" I said gesturing to the folders stacked on the side of my desk. He nodded before taking the chair across from me. ****

**"**So I guess you've heard that I quit my job today?" He said looking at me sorrowfully. His eyes still were slightly red meaning he had been crying still. ****

**"**Well done Captain Obvious. Of course, I found out that you've quit your job, your fucking replacement is sitting at your desk" I said, getting slightly furious. "Get to the fucking point already. I don't have time to fuck around" ****

**"**Well I quit my job so that way I could... well I was hoping that we could...try again? But this time in a real relationship. Ever since you left on sunday, I've been thinking about what you said. I felt exactly the same as you did. I thought you didn't love me like I loved you. But it turns out we felt exactly the same. I started looking for a new job on Monday and finally I got one on thursday. Handed in my notice today. I work across the road as the head bosse's P.A. You said that we couldn't risk losing our jobs, well now we don't have to. If you don't want 'us' to work out then I have a fresh start across the road. But if you do want to be together then well we can, with no problems" He said, looking down the whole time, before finally looking up once he'd finished. His eyes held unshed tears. He clearly was pouring his heart out to me. He'd even sacrificed his job to be with me.****

I just stood up slowly not saying a word. I spun his chair around so he was facing me. I slowly sat on his lap, my skirt riding up a little as I did. His hands instantly wrapped around my back, gently resting on my butt. I laced my hands around his neck, tilting my face closer to his. Our lips ghosted against each others before we couldn't stand it anymore. His left hand moved into my hair, pulling us together, closing the gap. The kiss was rough, passionate and fueled with overdue lust and love. ****

I unlinked my hands, dragging them down Dougie's front, before gripping the edge of the t-shirt and flinging it across the room. My fingers toyed with his nipples, as he moved his kisses down my neck and jaw. He nibbled my neck softly, soothing it afterwards with his tongue. His fingers slip my shirt buttons through the holes. Once fully open, he tug's it down my arms, dropping it to the floor. His tongue descends down my neck, and into the valley of my breasts. I push my chest further into his face, whilst pushing my shoes off. He moans out in pleasure, before tugging the cups of my bra down and taking a rosy nipple into his warm mouth. He sucks and licks it gently, before biting it softly. He switches to the other one, whilst unclipping my bra. I keep my moaning to a low tone, afraid that if I'm louder then Harry would come in. He throws my bra to the floor before standing up, my legs locking around his waist. ****

We begin kiss furiously, as Dougie knocks off all my neat folders onto the floor. He places me down, so now I'm sitting on the desk, whilst he stands in between my legs. My hands begin to fumble with his belt, finally wrenching it open and pulling down his fly at the same time. I push his jeans down with my feet, until they reach his ankles. Dougie kicks them off along with his shoes. His hands begin to trail up the inside of my inner thigh, his mouth still clamped around a nipple. His finger moves slowly over my slightly damp underwear, making him groan around my breast. **  
****  
****"**Tell me I do this to you. Tell me I make you this wet" Dougie whispered huskily into my ear. ****

**"**Yes,... oh my god... yes you do this to me! Only you can make me this wet!" I moan loudly into his shoulder as he slips a finger into me, his thumb playing with my clit. He pumps his finger a few times before adding another. I remove his boxers, before taking Dougie Junior in my hand and pumping furiously. He removes his fingers and my hand, kicking off his boxers fully and sliding down my underwear. He lifts up my skirt so it's now bunched around my waist. Kissing me gently one last time, he slips into me. Finally connected. ****

His thrusts start out slow before gently increasing. I pant and moan loudly, his mouth leaving wet kisses all over my body. His tongue occasionally flicks out over a nipple. My hands are grabbing his bum, pulling him in deeper and closer. I start to shout faster and harder, feeling my release getting closer and closer. Dougie looks me straight in the eyes and pushes in the hardest he has throughout the session. It's all I need to come undone, my orgasm racking through me, being the most powerful it's ever been. Feeling me clamp around him pushes Doug over the edge and he cums deep inside me, filling me up with his seed. ****

We collapse backwards on my desk in a sweaty heap, panting harshly. Dougie slowly removes himself from inside me and falls next to me on the desk. ****

**"**So... Is that a yes?" He says in between breaths. I look over at him before replying. "Of course you big doughnut! I fricking love you!" I say before gently kissing him. After a few minutes, Dougie's watch starts beeping. "Sorry babe, i'd love to stay but duty calls!" Dougie said slowly sitting up and moving over to his various pieces of clothing. I start putting mine back on in silence. Once we were both fully dressed, he scooped me up into a giant hug, and kissed me softly. "I'll be round tonight? Usual time?" He asked, placing me back down. I nodded before opening the door for him. He blew me a kiss before walking past Harry smirking. Harry looked up at me and laughed. ****

**"**What?! What is it?" I asked, looking down at my clothing which seemed fine. ****

**"**Ma'am, I mean Leah, You have clear 'i've just had sex' hair. And your mum is here to see you right now!" He winked before calling her over. Never before has it been so awkward to explain why my office smelt weird and why I looked funny.


End file.
